<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds They Don't Turn to Dust or Fade Away by loveisallyouneed21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686120">Diamonds They Don't Turn to Dust or Fade Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21'>loveisallyouneed21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e05 RIP Moira Rose, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Patrick is a really great boyfriend, Sad, Sorry Moira is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you imagine an alternate universe in which I’ve actually died.”<br/>–Moira Rose Season 4 Episode 5, RIP Moira Rose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamonds They Don't Turn to Dust or Fade Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here is my alternate universe where Moira actually dies.  I specifically focus on how David is coping. </p>
<p>Title from the song Two of Us by Louis Tomlinson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David adjusts his tie one last time and takes a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. He sees Alexis in her black dress sitting on a chair so she can slide on her shoes. When Alexis is ready they both head into the other room. </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” David asks their dad. When he doesn’t get a response he asks again. This time their dad looks up and slowly nods his head. David grabs the car keys and drives his family to town hall. </p>
<p>At first it is just the Rose family and the funeral director at the town hall. David walks to the front of the room and looks down at his mother. She looks beautiful as ever dressed in an elaborate ensemble that David chose for her. He takes a deep breath to ground himself. The funeral director approaches David and asks him if everything is to his liking, seeing how David had organized all of the arrangements. David tells him that yes everything is how he planned it and thanks the man for all of his help. </p>
<p>Next to arrive were Jocelyn, Roland, Stevie and Patrick. They were all going to stay for the whole day and were the only people, outside of the family, who would be going with them to the cemetery. Everyone greets each other with hugs and Patrick kisses David sweetly on the cheek. The funeral director comes over shortly after to inform them that it is about time for the wake to start. Johnny, David and Alexis all stand in a line so that those attending can express their sympathy to each of them, while Jocelyn, Roland, Stevie and Patrick gather behind them for support. </p>
<p>David tries hard not to feel this way, but throughout the wake each time he sees someone who abandoned his mom when they lost their money, he gets more and more upset. He feels like he is at his breaking point and he doesn’t think he can make it until Patrick returns from the restroom. David steps out of the receiving line and walks out the back entrance. Jocelyn follows after David to make sure he is okay. </p>
<p>When Jocelyn approaches him, David lifts his head from his hands so Jocelyn can see the tears rolling down his face. Jocelyn breathes, “Oh David, sweetie.” David clears his throat and responds, “I’m fine. I’ll be okay… It’s just some of the people in there. The audacity. They couldn’t be there for my mom when she was alive, but they show up now when she’s gone.” Jocelyn rests her hand on his arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Forget about them. They don’t matter. Let’s focus on all the people who are here who loved Moira: you and I, your dad, Alexis, Roland, Patrick, Stevie, Bob, Ted, Ronnie, Twyla –“ At this point she gets cut off as David’s crying turns into a loud wail. Jocelyn pulls him in for a hug. </p>
<p>Patrick walks over to where they are standing and places a hand on David’s back. David pulls away to thank Jocelyn before turning and collapsing into his boyfriend’s arms. David presses his face into Patrick’s neck while Patrick tightens his arms around David, supporting him literally and figuratively. </p>
<p>After some time has passed and David has calmed down, he quietly tells Patrick about his conversation with Jocelyn. Patrick gently kisses his forehead and gives him another tight hug. David whispers, “I think I’m ready to head back in.” Patrick intertwines his fingers with David’s and they walk hand in hand back into the town hall. </p>
<p>When the wake has ended they take a short drive to the cemetery where each person has the opportunity to come forward and say a few kind words about Moira before they lower her into her resting place. They linger for a long time before heading back to town hall. Jocelyn goes over to the café and picks up food for them all. When she returns everyone sits together and quietly eats. </p>
<p>Alexis is the first one to break the silence and suggests that everyone share some of their favorite memories of Moira. The group shares laughter and tears at all of the Moira stories before getting ready to leave. </p>
<p>Patrick pulls David aside and says, “David, I know the original plan was to go back to the motel, but I was wondering what you think about going to my place instead. I just want to make sure someone is taking care of you.” David lightly hums thinking over the long day and decides that some comfort would be good for him. David softly nods his head before linking hands with Patrick. They walk over to Alexis and give her the keys, explaining that David is going to spend the night at Patrick’s. Everyone says goodbye to each other before the couple head over to Patrick’s car. </p>
<p>David is quiet on the ride to Patrick’s. When they are back in his room they both change into comfy clothes and cuddle together on the bed. Patrick strokes David’s back while David rests his head over Patrick’s chest listening to him breathing in and out. Patrick hums a little before saying “You’ve been awfully quiet.” David places his hands near Patrick’s heart and rests his head on them so he can look Patrick in the eye. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s just been a long day.” David sighs. Patrick gently combs his fingers through David’s hair before saying “I’m here if you want to talk.” A small smile briefly graces David’s face before he dives into sharing, “I’m just so tired of pretending. I have to be the strong one taking care of Alexis and my dad. When we were still living in our house I was the one always taking care of Alexis. I was the one helping her by going to the consulate to send whatever she needed. Since we’ve moved here I’ve been the one listening and supporting Alexis whenever she’s upset about relationship issues. She’s my little sister and I will always be worried about her and want to take care of her.”</p>
<p>Patrick nods his head but remains quiet, sensing that David isn’t done talking. David looks at the wallpaper behind Patrick before jumping back in, “Then there is my dad. We always knew that my dad would get all disoriented and didn’t really know how to function when my mom was traveling alone. He usually would fill that time doing something he deemed productive enough to distract himself. Now it’s the complete opposite. He is still out of sorts, but he also seems empty and trapped in his own head with the knowledge that my mom is never coming back. I don’t know how to help him.” </p>
<p>David stops and brings his eyes back to meet Patrick’s. Patrick takes a moment to think before saying, “You don’t need to be brave all the time. You’re allowed to grieve. You also lost your mom. You need to take care of yourself.” A few tears leak out of David’s eyes while Patrick is talking and Patrick gently brushes them away with his thumbs. </p>
<p>David continues quietly crying until he croaks, “I miss her.” He stops to steady his voice before continuing, “I’m going to miss her dramatics and how vivaciously she lived her life. I’m going to miss our conversations and the times she would seek me out for help. I’m going to miss sharing my love of fashion with her and offering her advice when she needed it. I’m going to miss her at every family function. No one is ever going to understand my quirks the way she did because we really were so similar – “ David abruptly stops talking as he gasps and lets more tears fall. David presses his lips together into a tight line looking at Patrick for help. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know David.  Your feelings are valid. You’re allowed to miss your mom. She’ll always be a part of you –“ Patrick gets interrupted as David begins sobbing loudly. Patrick carefully pulls David closer and David tucks his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick holds him tight as David’s body trembles with his sobs. He runs his hand up and down David’s back hoping to soothe him. He knows David needs time to cry it out so he continues his motions and gives David as much time as he needs. </p>
<p>When David finishes crying, all Patrick can hear are tiny sniffles. Patrick presses a kiss into David’s hair and whispers, “I’m here for you.” David whispers back, “Thanks” before slowly falling asleep. Patrick silently thanks Ray for understanding their need for privacy tonight. Once Patrick hears David’s quiet snores he moves their bodies so they can both rest comfortably under the covers. Patrick carefully places one last kiss on David’s forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure you tell the people you love that you love them. Loudly and often. You never know when it might be too late. <br/>- Tom Hiddleston</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>